Insight
by BookWormsAreADyingRace
Summary: Just a series of one-shots from different characters prospective's about Wendy's upcoming arranged marriage with Tove. Wendy/Finn and Wendy/Loki because I can't decide which I like best! Also Matt/Willa and Rhys/Rhiannon. ON HIATUS OR UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Wendy

**A/N: Hello! So, I have recently – OK yesterday – read **_**Switched**_** and **_**Torn **_**the first two books in the Trylle Trilogy, I read fast OK! I went to see if there were any FanFiction stories about them and there is only one! So, I decided to write a collection of one-shots from the viewpoints of different ****characters ****about Wendy's marriage to Tove. I really hope you enjoy it! If you do a review would be nice!**

_Insight – A Trylle Trilogy FanFiction_

**A collection of one-shots**

Author – Pottergal22

_xXWendyXx_

I am so confused! How am I to marry someone I don't love – how can my own _Mother_ expect me to marry someone I don't love? I don't love Tove – he's gay for god's sake! Then again who do I love instead of Tove - Finn or Loki? Finn, the one I could never be with - a tracker with a crumbling reputation and a poor amount of money, ridiculed by the gossips for supposedly having a secret romance with the Princess. Not to mention a Mother that loathes me simply because of my parentage. Yet, I still want to be with him, no-matter what price I shall pay… Do I love Finn? Even if I did there is no telling if he loves me back. He constantly refuses my affection, pushing me away and breaking my heart over and over again with painful success, his dark chocolate eyes burning with… well nothing, that's the problem. Now, each time I see him he keeps his face blank and expressionless, clearly trying hard not to show any emotion through his facial expression. His icy exterior is a cold reminder that he doesn't want me.

But then there's Loki. My forbidden love; a sworn enemy and foe. Yet, that kiss… it still lingers in my memory, more than Finn's ever did. However, loving Loki could be even more dangerous than loving Finn. Loki is a Vittra, not only that but a Vittra who is a possible heir to the throne that my Father currently sits upon. Loving Loki could cost both of us our homes, friends, family - maybe even our lives.

I cannot bring myself to think of the ever looming coronation either. It simply reminds me of the fact that I know for certain neither of these relationships will ever work out. Elora's precognitive painting made sure of that. Elora… on top of all this I have to worry about my newly found Mother dying soon, and we had just begun to understand each-other.

The strain of all this is taking its toll on me. I barely sleep for fear of being attacked and I have dark bags under my eyes as a consequence. I have lost my appetite and that is making me increasingly thinner – dangerously thin. Everyone has commented on my lack of happiness that I usually have as I have recently taken to lock myself in my gigantic bedroom by daytime, thinking things over.

Willa has seemed to pick up on this as she constantly confronts me about my dismal state. I tell her that I am just stressed out but I am sure she can see that it is more than that. We're going dress shopping tomorrow – Willa says it'll help calm my nerves. I am a bit worried that she won't have time to due to the fact she spends every minute of her time with Matt – something I am slightly uncomfortable with. Ever since we found out that they were together, they've been locked at the lips every time I saw them – Rhys said it made him want to puke. Despite everything, Rhys is the only one that has been able to cheer me up. Everyone else just made things worse. Willa was far too over excited about my upcoming wedding and becoming increasingly difficult to talk to. Matt is just being… well, Matt, and Elora is still recovering. I don't really speak to Rhiannon that much and my future husband is extremely awkward around me. Finn and Loki have vanished…

I am starting to wonder if I should just dissolve into tears, but I always remember what Elora told me - Princesses don't cry…

**Sorry if Wendy was a bit OOC but I thought that she was progressively becoming more attuned to her role as Princess as the book went on. Critique and comments are welcome and I would like to know whose prospective the next one should be from… Reviews make me update! :D**

**Pottergal22 xxx**


	2. Loki

**A/N: WOW! Thanks guys! Four reviews already! Also, **_**Bookworm123456 **_**made me realise I've made a **_**horrible **_**mistake – I forget to tell you guys there was spoilers! So, I apologize to any ****readers that hadn't read **_**Torn**_** when they read the first chapter… Oh, and lets not stop there, I forgot the disclaimer too! *face-palm* This chapter is dedicated to **_**Lizzie10142 **_**who (I think!) requested this chapter to be in Loki's POV. If anyone wants to hav****e a say in whose POV the next one should be from don't hesitate to ask!**

_Disclaimer – I do not own the Trylle Trilogies and I have no intentions to make money off of this purely fan-based piece of writing._

_Insight – A Trylle Trilogy FanFiction_

**A collection of one-shots**

Author – Pottergal22

_xXLokiXx_

How could I have been so stupid? I've let myself fall for a Princess who is getting forcefully married in just a few days – an _engaged _Princess. Trust me. Not only that but she is supposed to be my sworn enemy! Oh, and let's not forget that I managed to ruin our relationship by asking her to marry me. That's right, I asked an engaged woman to _marry me _and then run away to a foreign country, and she barely even knows me!

I doubt we could ever be together though, not with that overprotective _ex -_tracker stopping her from even having a conversation with me and her stupid _m__ä__nks _following her everywhere she goes. No, we have no chance – and now she's engaged to Tove. Tove, who barely even talks to her and is going to be with her for the rest of her life. I could give her a much happier marriage.

I have it all planned out though. If I can convince her to run away with me just before the marriage without getting caught, she can use her persuasion on the guards and we can restart our lives, but I've already played that card – and she refused. Something about "fulfilling her duty" - that made me laugh. We both know that she hates her role as Princess and would much rather be a normal American teenage girl again, enjoying nights out with her friends instead of having to attend a four hour long political meeting with the Chancellor.

I haven't bothered going back to my Kingdom even though the 'Queen's' magic is no longer on me, the King would never allow it. Besides, I feel much more comfortable when I know that I am close to Wendy. I don't know why, I just do. I guess it's just because this way I know she's safe, and if she's not, I can help her.

Soppy, I know… well anyway, Tove's got her now, not that he even talks to her. I've taken to spying on people, as risky as it sounds, it's pretty easy to get into the palace due to the pathetic security they have. They're all just a bunch of gossips. Of course my incredible strength only adds to the swiftness of my break-in. I don't mean to sound vain but…

Anyway, due to all my 'stalking' I figured that Wendy hates being engaged to Tove and Tove just… ignores her. I can't help feeling she knows something about Tove no-one else does though. Something that is dampening the whole marriage situation even more… and no-one even notices. That's what makes me want to punch someone. No-one even _knows. _They all just carry on with their upper-class business occasionally congratulating Wendy on her 'happy' engagement.

I really want to just go up to her and give her the big hug she deserves but I don't want to risk getting caught by the 'guards'. The thing that shocked me was that she's still pining after the tracker – Finn – I think. What a stupid name. He doesn't deserve her. If I was lucky enough to be in a relationship with the Princess I wouldn't leave her heartbroken. Finn did. That's why I hate him so much. He fools Wendy into believing he wants her by acting jealous when she even speaks to another guy and then he tells her he can't be with her – yes I eavesdrop too…

There's no way I am going to let her be peer pressured into marrying Tove, it's just not right. She knows it to. She'll come to me in her own time – after all, no-one can resist my charming good looks…

**Hey! I'm sorry if Loki sounded OOC but it was really difficult to write from his prospective. Did I do alright? I'm still not impressed by this chapter… what about you guys?**

**REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	3. Matt

**A/N: Hi guys! I would have posted yesterday but a 'review' someone left me had me feeling really down so I didn't bother. I might be getting glasses! I'll look even more like a book lover! YAY!**

_Disclaimer – I do not own the Trylle Trilogies and I have no intentions to make money off of this purely fan-based piece of writing._

_Insight – A Trylle Trilogy FanFiction_

**A collection of one-shots**

Author – Pottergal22

_xXMattXx_

I can't believe this. My little sister, no – host sister? Well anyway, Wendy's getting _married _in a week - a _week_. Seven days! To Tove none the less, the one who has freakish green skin! I didn't really plan on my sister marrying an alien… and I'm sure she didn't either. I would prefer it if she married that creepy stalker Loki to be perfectly honest! She definitely wouldn't mind though. That's what bothers me.

Not only is she getting married, but I didn't even try to object! I just stood there doing nothing. I guess I was in shock. My little sister, only seventeen and engaged. What next – pregnancy? No way am I letting that happen, even if the high and mighty _Elora _wanted it to be so.

I know it seems really bad, but I don't really see her that often anymore anyway. I'm too busy with Willa. Doing, you know - things… In the short time I have seen her though, something's a little.. off, but by the time I try to talk to her, Willa drags me back to the bedroom.

And then there's Rhys. He seems to be the only one who can really get through to Wendy. Despite knowing that she loves me dearly, I still feel a little jealous. Rhys has been able to bond with Wendy in a way I never have. Rhys can cheer Wendy up when I can't. Make her laugh when it's a seemingly impossible task. Lately, Rhys has been around her much more as she keeps having breakdowns. I think it's from the stress of being pressured into marriage. It's simply not natural.

She's so closed, and it's hard to get through to her, but I've always been the favourite family member. I'm not too sure if I've been replaced…

Being the protective type I always want what's best for my sister, and this isn't it. I don't know why but the whole scenario just seems… _wrong. _With Elora on her sick bed doing a dying swan there is no-one to uphold the royal atmosphere of the palace and order the servants around - no-one to keep the mask in place. Without the 'Queen' the place is a complete disaster. Trackers and guards wander round the halls, unsure of what to do and servants fiddle with their aprons, silently waiting for orders that would never come. However, Aurora has managed to just about restrain the building.

The house is simply wonderful though. When I showed Wendy the architectural drawings, she didn't seem that interested, but I had loved it. My whole time here has been wonderful. Occasionally I think of Maggie and how terrible she must be feeling but I quickly push the feeling aside. Here, I had a perfect girlfriend, a perfect house and a perfect life altogether. The only thing that was missing was a perfectly happy sister.

**I know, it's short… but – naw, I have no excuse! Matt's POV was actually really difficult to write from, but I struggled through it! I hoped I pleased! Please press the lovely, shiny, extremely appealing button below this authors note if you did! If you do, another lovely, shiny, extremely appealing chapter will appear before your very eyes! MAGIC!**


End file.
